Consumers can obtain communication services within a building infrastructure such as a residence or business location through twisted pair wiring, coaxial cable, wireless local loop (WLL), cellular and other wired and wireless systems. Many consumers use a wireless communication device such as cellular telephone when outside the home or office and use other communication devices within the home or office that are connected to an in-building communication network. For example, a consumer may use a telephone connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) at their home and a cellular telephone when traveling outside the home. As a result, many consumers are associated with more than two telephone numbers. In addition to the inconvenience of managing multiple telephone numbers, the consumer receives two bills for the separate services.
These problems are exacerbated in households or business having more than one consumer using a cellular telephone. One attempt at solving these problems includes only using the cellular telephone and discontinuing landline service such as twisted pair, cable or other wired service to the home or office. This scenario, however, has several limitations. For example, conventional cellular telephones are small and have limited battery life in order to maintain easily carried, light weight devices. The small devices are difficult to use and have limited performance due to the compact use interface. Although many consumers are willing sacrifice the ease of use and some quality when mobile, few are willing to make a sacrifice in the home or office. Further, disconnecting landline service typically results in the loss of data and facsimile services.
Therefore, there is need for system, apparatus and method for providing a convenient and efficient communication service within a building infrastructure and providing benefits of both cellular and landline services.